Splitting Up
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: In Headquarters, there was a secret that nobody knew about. That is, until the day Randomness and Fear broke the mirror. When they do, the emotions start splitting into smaller fragments of themselves, causing chaos. Can they repair themselves before things get too out of hand? (Rated T for some violence. JoyxOC, Rawcoli, Tearbrick)
1. Barbeque

**Whee! Hello, my good readers, it's SK49 Productions, and this is the sequel to 'Master of Memories'!**

 **Now, mind you, just because the name is 'Splitting Up' doesn't mean all of the emotions are dating since the end of 'Master of Memories' (I'll discuss that in a bit). In fact, this one actually is a bit deeper into that (wow, I just realized how awkward that sounded). So this one's more oriented than the last one, as it focused on Joy, Randomness (the OC that I had. If you don't know him yet, you'll love him), and Anger.**

 **Anyway, to point out shipping, sorry if you guys are Joy and Fear shippers. I've always been more of a Fear and Disgust shipper, to be honest. Seriously, I ship it more than FedEx (X3). And I set up Randomness with Joy because… ah… he 'needs a bit more Joy in his life' (I'll mention that in the fic). And kind of small Anger and Sadness. Why is it minor and why do I ship them? Well, because I don't know how to do something on them and… philosophy time: rain douses fire. So, anyways, the story will be more fluff rounded than the last one, because I've used up the Master already.**

 **Sorry for the ridiculously long AN guys. I'm going to go on ahead to the fic no…**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

Chapter 1: Barbeque

The dream consisted of Robocop and Terminator in a fight. It would have been cooler if they weren't having a slap fight.

Randomness threw a cheese ball on the floor and groaned, "Dream Productions is _really_ messing up that YouTube video Riley watched earlier."

The cheese ball bounced off the ground, hit the wall, hit the couch, and shot at him and nailed him in the eye.

"So close…" he grumbled.

Randomness was, in a nutshell, random. He often changed his outfits and had a bubbly personality rivaled by Joy. He owned red eyes, black skin, and shaggy, neon red hair. His height was in the middle between Fear and Joy, mostly a bit shorter but not noticeably than her. He wore a black shirt and red pajama pants tonight as he waited through the boring night.

He was new to Riley's head, due to a promise he got from the Master of Memories (which is a whole new story alone) but, luckily, he knew how that stuff worked.

Finally, he sighed and got up. He took a search around Headquarters just so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"We've got a library, kitchen, lobby of course, and bedrooms," he finished in less than ten seconds.

He considered the other emotions, all sleeping, for a second.

Ever since he became an emotion in Riley's head, he had become decent friends with almost all of the emotions. Fear didn't appreciate the risks he'd take sometimes when he'd take control, but liked how he took precautions. Disgust hated his wardrobe, but was surprisingly allowed to give him some advice (which she was _never_ allowed to do) with his fashion sense. Sadness found it interesting how he had come from a horrible fated human (also a different story) and often talked about it with him. Anger… well, he hated Randomness, but he hated everybody (however, Randomness had noticed that he faltered if yelling at Sadness). Joy… well, they had been friends when they had met, and they had become much closer since then.

Randomness wondered if they could 'step it up a notch' someday.

He sighed and walked over to his swivel chair, turned off the dream, and slept right there on the spot.

He awoke later to someone tapping his shoulder. He opened one eye.

"Fear?" he mumbled.

Fear nodded and asked, "I'm just here for a quick question. How do you get a date?"

Randomness got up and told him, "Depends on what girl."

"Ah, I'm not so sure about telling you. Knowing you, you'd tell everybody right away."

"Good point. If it's Sadness, I'd probably try to make her smile. Puppies, for example, works. If it's Disgust, well, I'd… probably… uh… trick her to teach you to dance?" **(That one's for theLonelystart!)**

Fear considered that, and noticed Randomness didn't mention Joy.

"She's off limits," Randomness told him, reading his mind. "Okay, maybe that sounds weird. But you get the point."

Fear nodded and went off. Randomness went back to sleep.

Somewhere, hidden in the floor, something glowed brighter than the Core Memories.

 **Night, the next day**

Riley poured barbeque sauce all over her spare ribs.

"More sauce," Joy said, her mouth drooling.

More sauce was topped on the ribs.

"Even more," Randomness added, and Joy obliged.

"And more."

"Just some more."

"Maybe a little bit more."

"Okay just…"

"Now it looks gross," Disgust pointed out.

It was all sauce, no ribs. Riley stopped her sauce spree and considered this.

Fear looked through a paper and said, "Well, there's a chance she may get sick, have burning turds tonight… or both."

Riley thought about the consequences of eating this.

Anger facepalmed and questioned Joy and Randomness, "Why did you _have_ to ruin this meal of spare ribs?!"

Riley facepalmed, realizing how stupid she had been.

Randomness and Joy, who were standing next to each other, hung their heads and told the other emotions, "Sorry."

Anger nodded in understanding and said, "Thank you."

Randomness scoffed and asked, "Did you really think it would end that way? MORE SAUCE!"

 **Sometime later…**

It took about half an hour for Riley to get out of the bathroom.

Anger crossed his arms and said sarcastically, "And of course, it's Captain I Don't Think that gets us in this situation."

Randomness simply replied, "Living in the moment. Those spare ribs were awesome."

"They did burn a lot…" Sadness mumbled.

Anger walked up next to her, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "See? It was _way_ too spicy! As if it wasn't enough that Fear's second prediction was correct!"

"It _was_ worth it…" Fear interjected.

"Are you kidding me?!" Randomness questioned, hooking his arm around a startled Fear. "Those ribs were _AWESOME_!"

Fear ran off from the loud noise.

"Do you _have_ to keep yelling?" Disgust asked.

Randomness shrugged.

"Blame my awesome, funny personality," he told her. "Anyways, who's got dream duty tonight?"

Fear, from his spot behind a sofa, raised his hand.

 **Sorry if it was a bit lazy. I wrote most of it in the middle of the night. But at least it's started!**


	2. Mirror Mirror

**Oh my goodness guys. I checked out 'Master of Memories' for a second.**

 **It is my most popular fanfiction! CELEBRATION!**

 **Miku: Party time! X3**

 **Raven: Okay. Cool.**

 **Bravenwolf: STAHP READING YOUR BOOK AND PARTY RAVEN!**

 **Pikachu: PIKAHCHAH!**

 **Foxy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

 **Donatello: I think I finished with a party machine… I dunno.**

 **Alpha: DANCE MODE ACTIVATED (does dance moves Michael Jackson style)**

 **Siris: This day is greater than the time I beat the Worker.**

 **Happy: AYE, SIR!**

 **Hatty: Thanks, friends!**

Chapter 2: Mirror Mirror

Fear sipped his coffee and watched the boring dream, not knowing someone was sitting behind him imitating his every move…

The 'what if' where Riley poured less sauce was pretty boring… really, it was just plain casual… too casual to be interesting.

Fear facepalmed and asked himself as a high-pitched voice said the same, "Are you kidding me? They take the smallest thing Riley sees and turns it into a retarded mess."

He heard his voice come out higher than it should have been. Strange. He coughed, and it came out a bit high. However, he could also hear his own cough too…

He spun around, and Randomness did the same.

"What are you doing?!" Fear asked him, and Randomness asked the same question to the air. "Why do you keep… who are you… _stop imitating me!_ "

Okay, maybe it was strange of him to get mad, but he had seen Randomness for only ten seconds and he was already a pain in the arse.

Randomness finally turned to look at him and waved.

Fear facepalmed again and shook his head, saying, "This is going to go bad, isn't it?"

Randomness grunted and asked, "You mentioned getting a date, right? I'm gonna call it. It's Sadness isn't it?"

Man, was he stupid.

Randomness snickered and said, "Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna tell you, if that's so, you have competition."

Another facepalm.

Before Randomness could make another obnoxious comment, however, something popped out from the floor like the Core Memories.

It was like the little slot with the Core Memories, except no slot in the middle. Instead, the top was flat and something stood on there.

The mirror was not normal looking. However, it was pretty elegant. Rectangular, it had a thin frame of white and the glass in it glowed. In fact, it glowed five colors in a pie pattern: red, yellow, green, purple, and blue.

Randomness squinted at it and asked, "What is it?"

Fear's 'survival' instincts kicked in and he suggested, "Maybe we should leave it alone…"

As he spoke, the purple light glowed brighter as it blinked in every syllable he spoke. The other colors glowed serenely.

"I don't know… maybe it's good!"

"I doubt it…"

The lights flashed again, and Randomness noticed that. To test something out, he gave Fear a hi-five… in the face.

"Ow!" Fear cried.

In response, the purple light flashed again, but brighter.

Randomness observed the results of his experiment and told Fear, "Look at the mirror and say something."

Fear did as he was told and said, "Well, I don't see how… OH MY GOODNESS IT'S REACTING!"

"No, durr."

"What does this mean?!"

"I don't know. The Master never said anything about a mirror as far as I remember."

The air became chilly for a split second as he mentioned the Master, but it became the same just as quickly.

Randomness walked up to it and squinted at it. He made some faces at it, too.

In response, a giant red fist punched him in the face from the red section.

"That was one heck of a haymaker…" Randomness groaned.

Fear helped Randomness up, and they both thought for some time.

"I'm gonna try something else," Randomness informed Fear before walking up to the mirror again.

He grew claws from his hands and reached into the red section of the mirror.

And it shattered. The whole thing.

Randomness turned and smiled weakly at Fear. Sure enough, he was freaking out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Fear demanded. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO BREAK THE WHOLE THING?! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE NOW! I CAN FEEL MY HEART Slooooooowing…"

He fainted.

Randomness, seizing his chance, nabbed some glue (nobody ever knew how that got there) and put the pieces back on before Riley woke up. He then somehow managed to put the mirror back into the floor.

"To finish things up…" he grumbled. "Time to wake everybody up, including the purple guy."

He turned the volume up high and turned on the dubstep.

 **Hmm… what's the mirror for?**

 **Miku: For keeping the emotions in check.**

 **Foxy: WRONG!**

 **Me: Dude, you have to stop hating on Miku.**

 **Foxy: What? No… she's just a big daughter of a…**

 **Me: No. You're just jealous she has more fans. 'cuz she's from vocaloid!**

 **Miku: I'm more popular in both America and Japan! :3**

 **Foxy: Well, what about your** _ **other**_ **fans?**

 **Miku: What about yours?**

 **Foxy: (walks off)**

 **Me: ROASTED! AGAIN!**


	3. Pieces

**Wow guys. You will not believe this.**

 **So in case you don't know, I have a brother in college who, by net terms, calls himself 'Chaotic Nightmare' sometimes, but Lunar in everything else. Anyways, he doesn't really like the fact I made a fanfiction for Inside Out. His girlfriend, on the other hand, is a different story. Apparently, she loved it and ships Randomness and Joy now (that does happen, shipping a canon and an OC that's not yours). Point is, she is a sculptor and all that and… she made a not usable Randomness character for Disney Infinity! He's in his Nightmare armor and in the same pose as Nightmare, but he's got this stupid grin on his face. It was awesome! Now, like I said, he can't be used for that stuff. But I did do some scripting… just for fun. I'm gonna put the details on my profile.**

Chapter 3: Pieces

It had been two days since Randomness broke that mirror. Nothing major had happened. Neither him nor Fear told anybody yet.

When Joy went to wake all of the emotions up, Randomness came out of his room (it was pretty crudely made, as it was new. Pretty empty, too) with his hair looking like a porcupine.

She had been friends with him from the start, and they started getting closer every time they did stuff together. She had been wondering if they could go to the next level someday.

Randomness caught her staring and asked, "How stupid does my hair look?"

Joy blinked and smiled, saying, "It looks great!"

Randomness gave a thoughtful "Hm." He went over with the other emotions to check out whatever Riley was doing.

That day was a weekend, and that meant Riley had nothing to do. Immediately, Riley started up her phone to call Danny over.

"Oh, today will be great!" Joy told the other emotions, bouncing up and down. "We are going to play a lot of hockey and video games and..."

"Sorry, Riley. My parents are dragging me to our family reunion," Danny said over the phone.

"Oh."

After saying goodbyes, Riley hung up her phone and flopped down on her bed.

"Now it's a bit lonely here…" Sadness commented.

"I can't believe he ditched us…" Sadness said from a different spot.

"It's a bit boring…" Sadness said again.

At the moment, Joy dismissed that. However, it took only a few seconds to realize something…

 _It's like she was talking as three people,_ Joy thought.

She realized this, and she turned to look. Apparently, she was a bit dim, as everybody else looked to see already.

There were six Sadnesses, all looking like they wanted to take control of the console.

One of them went by the name of Guilt, and was only distinguished by the quite… criminal look on her with her glasses askew, dirty face, and torn clothing. Another was Abandoned, who looked like normal Sadness but with a shadow cast over her eyes. Despair was another Sadness split, but always looked to the ground muttering, "There is no hope." Then went Depressed, who looked around like normal Sadness, but looked like that frown was somehow even _more_ permanent somehow. Lonely stood off away from the group, making it hard to make out much of her. Finally, Bored just sat on a couch, looking like some couch potato that was… bored.

As soon as Joy considered this, Fear shouted, "WHAT THE-"

Randomness pressed his censor button.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand… cliffhanger. XD**


	4. Independece Day Special

**Hi guys. It's Independence Day in America, so I decided to make a special on it. Sorry if you live in a different country, though. Especially if you live with Vanoss (if you live in Canada).**

 **Miku: How about Japan?**

 **Bravenwolf, Pikachu, and Happy: (nod)**

 **Me: Yeah, Japan too. Obviously. And everywhere else. Sorry if your country wasn't represented in this AN.**

 **Foxy: SCREW ANIME!**

 **Siris: What did you say?**

 **Foxy: Nothing…**

 **Me: Please note that this chapter has nothing to do with the full story. It's gonna be obvious why later.**

Independence Day Special

"What if the fireworks are actually _BOMBS_?!" Fear shouted.

Randomness chuckled and told him, "Dude, we're gonna be behind the safety of the TV screen. We're in a cruddy apartment, not a house with an open front yard."

"And besides, they're not going to be bombs anyway," Joy added.

"Pity," Anger grunted.

"So anyways, everything's in order, right?"

Randomness looked at the table right in front of the console covered in food and said, "Yeah. We've got popcorn, sushi, french fries, buffalo chicken, spare ribs (with extra sauce), and brisket!"

"Then we're all set!"

The emotions went to the console and waited for the fireworks to show up on television.

"I haven't seen fireworks in a long time," Randomness suddenly said. "I just remember them to be bright, colorful, and beautiful."

As he said this, he thought that sounded similar to someone. Yep. His firework comparison matched Joy. Man, he hoped he wasn't staring.

"Well, they are! You're gonna love them!" Joy told him.

"I didn't say I _never_ saw them," Randomness pointed out.

"Point is, these fireworks are going to be awesome!"

Randomness shrugged and ate a buffalo wing.

On the TV screen, the fireworks started. All of them _ooh_ ed and _aah_ ed, cliché as it sounds.

 _They're beautiful,_ was all Randomness could think for a second.

Joy saw Randomness's eyes glued to the screen and said, "See? I told you you'd love them!"

Randomness grunted and said, "Yeah. Not as much as…"

He stopped, and Joy raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you love more than the fireworks?" she asked.

"Pretend I said nothing," Randomness told her, eating a wing.

She slapped it out of his hand and demanded, "Tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Joy reached closer to his face and said again, firmer, " _Tell me._ "

"How about no?"

"TELL. ME."

At this point, their noses were practically touching and Randomness was doing the limbo as Joy nearly forced him to the ground.

Anger sighed and asked, "Can we finish this? I think you know what to do…"

Disgust shoved Joy, and she lost her balance and fell on Randomness on the floor.

Randomness inhaled sharply and muttered, "This is awkward."

Anger held his hands up in defeat and said, "You have the chance, and you're not taking it… this is ridiculous."

"Oh, wait, that's what this is about?"

"Just go on with it…"

Joy and Randomness both laughed weakly and looked at each other. They searched each other's faces. And I think you know what happened there…

After about ten seconds, they both got up from the floor and continued looking at the fireworks display.

Randomness grabbed Joy's hand and said, "Happy Fourth of July."

"Happy Fourth of July," Joy responded, gripping his hand back.

 **Pah! I still don't have the guts to make a proper romantic moment! But still… Happy Fourth of July!**

 **Happy: Go Japan!**


	5. The Master is Back or is it Randomness?

**Whee! I got a backbone!**

 **Just a little note: I may or may not multitask between this and a fic I want to do for a Sword Art Online/Skyrim crossover (also, wow. Skyrim isn't underlined for misspelled). Don't bother asking how that came to mind. I just started becoming an addict of those two.**

 **While I'm talking about SAO, when I finished writing the 'lil list of ship moments, I realized some of the Joy/Randomness moments were similar to Kirito/Asuna moments from said anime from earlier (again, wow. Kirito isn't listed as incorrect spelling while Asuna is). But, heck I kept it in. Why? Kirisuna is, in my opinion the cutest OTP besides Rawcoli (2** **nd** **) and Amourshipping (1** **st** **).**

 **Finally, I was thinking of making a fic with drabbles of my fics being changed to anime. That's gonna be fun, as, for freak's sake, anime's got all of this yelling and spinning and hot tempered characters (man, if Anger's angry now, imagine if he was an anime character)!**

 **Enjoy the show(?)!**

Chapter 5: The Master is Back… or is it Randomness Who's Back?

"Okay, spill the beans. We got you red handed!" Anger shouted.

Randomness shook his head and denied, "I have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, come on! It's obvious you, the block head you are, did it! It makes the most sense!"

Randomness's head inflated into an oval and shook his head.

"Stop denying it! Fear has already told us what happened, right?!"

Anger glared at Fear, who nodded his head, frightened.

"You'll never get anything out of me," Randomness grunted, avoiding their gaze.

Then an emotion slipped into his view, and he got the chills.

Joy was giving him the puppy eyes.

Randomness stuttered and said, "Joy, stop."

Joy kept it up.

"Please stop."

No reply… or change.

Randomness got on his knees and begged, "Stop! I'll do anything! Anything at all!"

Joy stopped the puppy eyes and smiled. She told him, "Well, tell Anger what happened as I get lunch."

Joy slipped into the new kitchen, leaving the other emotions.

The different forms of Sadness all sighed at once, moping around as Randomness explained what happened.

"…and so I put it back together!" Randomness finished.

Anger crossed his short arms as he asked, "Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Let me see this mirror."

"We didn't bring it up on purpose, though…"

Disgust, who was hanging around behind the sofas (to stay away from the bickering emotions in the center of Headquarters), groaned and asked, "We going to search for this thing for the whole day?"

At that moment, the mirror popped up… kind of.

Some paper was spread over the mirror, and a crudely drawn Randomness (in all red marker) shrugged. A caption above it asked, _r u sur3?_

"Yes," Anger growled, and tore the paper off.

 _u rly rly sur3?_

"Yes!"

 _0 c0m 0n, y?_

"I'm looking for answers."

 _y?_

"To find out what's going on with Sadness!"

 _s0?_

Anger blazed with fire and burned through the next page.

The next, and last, displayed an actually quite roasted Randomness with ellipses.

As soon as that was removed, Anger was met with a flood of glass.

"What in the world?!" he demanded.

Randomness opened his mouth to speak, but Joy came out of the kitchen, announcing, "Time for lunch!"

 **Some explaining and ribs later…**

"In a nutshell, I only used some glue sticks to repair that thing," Randomness sighed.

Joy grinned at him and said, "Well, looks like we're stuck with a problem, but come on, we can do it!"

No one at the table replied to her optimism except for Randomness, who managed a weak, "Huzzah."

He sighed and went to grab a rib, only to find his hand only covered in BBQ sauce.

"Oh, duh."

More emotions, more bellies to feed, less food.

Randomness groaned and, in desperation, announced, "I guess I have no choice. I didn't want to do this but… I have to meet the Master of Memories."

Gasps came from all of the emotions (except for Anger, who was hoping the Master would beat him to a pulp).

"No," Disgust told him.

"You'll die! Not even I'd go that far!" Fear screamed, panic mode initiated.

"I wouldn't suggest it," all of the Sadnesses said at once.

Joy could only sharply inhale some breath.

Randomness shrugged and said, "Guys, we're cool now, remember? Me and him? We don't have a choice, anyway."

He cleared his throat.

"And now… I go poof."

Randomness disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

 **Century: The Kingdom of the Master of Memories**

Century was a large, diverse land of Randomnesses who got unlucky. Believe it or not, they seemed quite happy.

Century wasn't in a human's brain, but basically in the brain of humanity itself, if that makes sense… Takes a lot to process. Thing is, it wasn't like a Headquarters but like _the_ Headquarters.

It was like a medieval kingdom, but more colorful and less gloomy. Everybody joked and messed around with each other, unconcerned about their losses.

Most of all was Arom Sueamreh, the home of the Master of Memories himself. It was a castle with high, emerald walls and golden gates studded with rubies. Luxury at its finest.

Randomness, from the entrance of Century, stared at Arom Sueamreh, reconnected with its beauty.

 _To think I could have owned that_ , he thought.

No. He had great friends(?). That made up for it.

He grunted and went to pick up food from a market first. As soon as he was done buying the simple ham-cheese sandwich, he went to sit at a nearby bench. He stared at the food he had.

 _Say 'aah!'_ a hallucination Joy coaxed.

Randomness facepalmed and said to himself, "Oh my goodness."

 **I stuck in one Skyrim and one Sword Art Online Easter Egg for you guys. The Skyrim one you may or may not have noticed (well, the reference itself, but not from Skyrim specifically), but the SAO one is gonna be a challenge.**

 **Oh, and I promise I'm going to do a Rawcoli moment ASAP. Wasn't the right moment.**


	6. Spills and Thrills

**Whee! A Rawcoli chapter! I must say, it wasn't easy. In fact, Rawcoli is one of the hardest ships to write for me. Sorry for the delay, BTW. I've been watching anime (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and RWBY).**

 **Oh, speaking of which, you guys obviously know about the whole thing about the different emotion ship names having to do with something that looks like them… or something? I get the gist of the concept only. Anyway, I found the perfect Joy/Randomness ship name…**

 **STARRIBS.**

 **Sheogorath: Huh? Huh?**

 **Me: Dude, you shouldn't be here. Daedric prince or not, I am the ruling god he-**

 **Sheogorath: (yawns) Oh, excuse me for my rudeness. It's just that I'm… BORED!**

 **Me: Ugh, fine. Start the chapta…**

Chapter 6: Spills and Thrills

Fear made the mistake of looking at Disgust at that moment, because he ended up with a third-degree burn.

Okay, back up a bit…

It was just a normal day. At least, a normal day without Randomness. Things were a little quieter, not quiet, but not as loud as Linkin Park music coming from a boom box on full blast.

Fear had just been pouring himself some coffee, and heard Joy say, "Oh, Disgust, you make that look good on you!"

Out of pure instinct, Fear went to look at the green emotion.

His jaw hung open, and his coffee poured on his leg.

Fear cried out and quickly poured water on his leg. He went back to pretending he didn't have a crush…

 _Okay, where did that one come from?_ Fear asked himself. _Is it the Master? Possibly planting things in my head? Or has Riley been watching too many soaps?_

He noticed Joy and Disgust staring at him wide-eyed and he asked them, "Let me guess: that wasn't just in my head, was it?"

Joy snickered in response.

"Of course…" Fear grumbled. He went over to the control panel.

Disgust was wearing one of Fear's suits, but without the tie. Fear tried not to look at her, because whenever he did he felt strangely hungry.

 **(don't take that wrong. This fic will stay rated T)**

Throughout the day, he tried to ignore the burning sensation on his leg, but how was that possible while moving?

 **Century, Arom Sueamreh**

"…and victory is in a simple soul!" Randomness finished with a flourish.

Nobody had been paying attention to his 'karaoke.' Good thing, because he sucked at singing.

Finally, he was sent to the Master himself.

Randomness walked through the long, golden halls of Arom Sueamreh to the large, ruby-encrusted doors to the Master of Memories's chamber.

The large, dark room was about fifteen times the size of Headquarters and was dimly lit. The only objects in the room were a gargoyle's hand holding an orb where the Master monitored humans, two giant torches on each side of the room, and a giant, spiked throne where the Master himself sat.

He was large as ever: bulky, black naked body without genitals, spikes on each joint, and a head like an old fashioned red police siren.

"Randomness," he acknowledged. It was as if the 'Master Attack' never happened.

"Master of Memories," Randomness greeted.

"What brings you here?"

"There is some kind of… mirror. Fear and I broke it and…"

The Master sat up.

"Let's go," he said.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I hardly got any sleep when I finished it.**

 **While you're at it, look for the RWBY reference, if you will**


End file.
